


One More Light

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, KuroMahi, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: The guy glanced towards him once then back at the void.And jumped.





	One More Light

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know tbh. I just...started writing and here we are.

Mahiru shivered and sighed, resigned.

The walk towards his apartment wasn't long but Mahiru had underestimated the cold autumn night.

As the bridge he had to cross came in sight he pulled up his scarf. The water’s surface was probably frozen and Mahiru regretted having only a jacket and thin scarf with him.

Stepping in the bridge, something changed, there was something making his skin itch.

Shrugging, Mahiru deemed it on the dark loneliness the bridge held at that time of the night.

However, as a figure, standing over the edge of the bridge, appeared ahead of him, sad understanding fell on him.

The young man standing under a flickering light could pass as a ghost.

Mahiru knew better though.

He wasn't the first and sadly probably not the last person standing there.

Knowing this didn't stop Mahiru's body from reaction.

His feet moved faster without actually running. Trying not to make the other jump before he was close enough.

The guy glanced towards him once then back at the void.

And jumped.

The silence was broken by a loud groan as the guy landed on Mahiru when they both fell back from Mahiru's pull.

Mahiru pushed him off his lap but held onto his wrist and the other sighed sitting besides him.

Mahiru tried to calm his raging breathe closing his eyes.

Questions were already building in his throat along with a speech. But as he opened his eyes and took on the way the other guy tilted his head to the side, eyes downcast, and bit his lower lip. He swallowed them.

There were no tears rolling down the guy’s cheeks, but the tension on his shoulders, his extremely pale skin, dark bags under his eyes, excessively thin frame and the way he clenched his torn blue jacket was enough to tell Mahiru the other was probably beyond them.

The silence stretched uncomfortably between them.

The guy's lips quivered from the cold, and Mahiru sighed again.

Minutes passed in silence, Mahiru felt awkward but didn't let go of the wrist on his hand. The guy seemed to have fallen asleep by the time the taxi arrived.

Mahiru tugged on the guy's wrist and once he woke up and stared in disbelief at the flickering light over them, then at the taxi in front of him. A heavy sigh was heard and Mahiru thought it was the reality of still being, still waking up _here,_ sinking in.

Mahiru stood and tugged again, opened the door of the car and nodded for the other to get in. It only made Mahiru feel worse when the guy hesitated only for a small fraction of second before getting in, obviously not actually caring that it was a stranger with him or where they were going.

“Please, block the other door.” Mahiru whispered only loud enough for the conductor to hear.

Mahiru gave his direction and kept observing the other from the rear view, not wanting to make him more uncomfortable by doing so directly.

The guy fell asleep quickly and Mahiru allowed the tension on his shoulders to drop.

The road to his home had never seem so long.

Getting out of the car and paying wasn't easy. He didn't want to let go, there was a desperate sensation making him feel that the other would disappear and die if he let go.

“You don't have to do this.” A tired voice whispered at his side, as Mahiru saw the car disappear from sight.

“I know.” Mahiru whispered back and yet again tugged the wrist tightly held between his fingers to follow him inside, up the stairs to the seven floor, because the damn elevator was still unavailable, and by the time he finally tugged inside his apartment, Mahiru was ready to pass out from exhaustion.

Mahiru only let go for the guy to get in his bed and went away enough to get more blankets.

“It'll be a cold night.”

The guy stared at him then nodded and covered himself. Only taking a few minutes to fall asleep.

Mahiru, in the other hand, sent a long text to his boss and another to his uncle before going to the kitchen and mix himself a hot cup of chocolate with enough coffee to keep him awake for the next two days.

With his steaming cup and a decision made Mahiru sat down on the desk chair beside his bed.

 

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
